1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Wi-Fi direct communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for promptly recognizing cancellation of a connection when the connection is cancelled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices use Wi-Fi, a wireless technology for data exchange over a computer network, commercially available from the WI-FI ALLIANCE.
Wi-Fi direct technology or Wi-Fi Peer to Peer (P2P) technology is a technology for providing a direct connection between Wi-Fi devices using a Wi-Fi interface in the prior art without an Access Point (AP) which is a medium of a infrastructure network of the prior art.
Most Wi-Fi technologies in the prior art are for the purpose of performing an Internet connection through an AP and shows relatively weak support for direct communication between Wi-Fi devices. This relatively weak support is filled by Bluetooth technology. However, in consideration of a transmission distance and a transmission speed, it is anticipated that the Wi-Fi direct technology will fill parts which the Bluetooth technology does not cover.
There is also an ad-hoc mode, which is a mode for supporting direct connection, in the Wi-Fi technology of the prior art. However, the ad-hoc mode is not widely used due to a plurality of faults such as a problem of low security, a power consumption problem, and a problem in which a throughput is limited to 11 Mbps.
The Wi-Fi P2P technology in the prior art compensates for weakness of security by supporting a security mode of Wi-Fi Protected Access 2 (WPA2) and supports more simple connectivity between Wi-Fi devices using a Wi-Fi Simple Configuration (WSC).
Also, the Wi-Fi P2P technology improves a throughput significantly in comparison with the ad-hoc mode by supporting devices implementing the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11n standards. An improved power consumption algorithm is added to the Wi-Fi P2P technology.
When a user does not want to connect Wi-Fi direct devices while he or she attempts to connect the Wi-Fi direct devices with each other, he or she may press a cancel push button or input a Personal Identification Number (PIN), and may cancel the attempt to connect the Wi-Fi direct devices.
However, when the user cancels a connection with a counterpart Wi-Fi direct device, the counterpart Wi-Fi direct device must wait for 120 seconds according to the Wi-Fi direct standard to recognize a cancelled status or history.
This waiting time results in an inconvenience to the user. When the user attempts to reconnect the Wi-Fi direct devices, there is a problem in that a time required to connect the Wi-Fi direct devices is increased.